


Night Changes

by sappho3010



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Character Turned Into Vampire, Consensual Blood Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Possessive Theo Raeken, Protective Theo Raeken, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010
Summary: Stiles Stilinski was the token human.  He was always the man with the plan.  Turning into a vampire was not part of the plan.  Falling in love with Theo Raeken was also definitely not part of the plan.





	1. Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was just kind of an idea that I️ had since I'm a little bit obsessed with vampire AUs. I️ haven't entirely planned this out yet (like most of my stories) so a lot of things are still subject to change. Let me know if you have suggestions.

Stiles took careful steps forward, hearing the leaves crunching underneath his feet. He waved his flashlight around, trying to see if he could spot what he was looking for. 

His best friend, Scott, peered at him with glowing eyes. He himself didn’t need a flashlight, as he now had built in night vision, courtesy of Peter Hale. 

“I️ take it that you learned nothing from the first time we did this,” Scott remarked. 

Stiles continued moving forward. 

“Yeah, well, you came out here with me, so I️ take it that you didn’t either,” Stiles replied. 

Scott shook his head. 

“You know I️ wouldn’t let you go out here alone to get attacked by whatever’s on the loose,” Scott said. 

Stiles nodded. 

“You mean the vampires,” he said. 

Scott rolled his eyes. The perpetrator of the recent attacks had been a source of debate between the two friends. 

“Stiles, we’ve been over this. There’s no such thing as vampires,” Scott reiterated. 

Stiles turned to face Scott, holding the flashlight in his face to get a better view of him, causing Scott to squint and turn away. 

“C’mon, seriously? Dead bodies found with bite marks on their necks completely drained of blood has to equal vampires,” Stiles said. 

Scott rolled his eyes again. 

“Yeah, okay, whatever man. Let’s just keep going,” Scott replied. 

With that, Stiles maneuvered his flashlight to see in front of him once again. 

Scott soon held an arm out in front of Stiles, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Scott, what is it?” Stiles asked, only to be hushed by his friend. This only prompted him to ask again with growing impatience. 

“I️…I️ think I️ saw something,” Scott finally responded. 

Stiles gestured for him to elaborate, only to get no reply. 

“Okay, Scott, what exactly do you think you saw?” Stiles asked. 

Scott shook his head, swallowing. 

“I don’t know. It was moving too fast. But I️ don’t think we’re alone out here,” Scott said. 

Everything that happened next was too fast even for Scott’s werewolf instincts to react to. Stiles suddenly dropped his flashlight and was gone without a trace. 

Frantically, Scott whipped around in search of his friend. 

“Stiles? Stiles!” Scott called out in a panicked frenzy. 

He then decided to go by scent to search for his friend. He scanned the woods, trying to gauge the direction that Stiles went to. 

Eventually, he caught the scent of Stiles, along with that of fresh blood, causing him to grow even more alarmed. 

When he finally found Stiles, he was on the ground, groaning in pain. 

“Stiles! Stiles, are you okay?” Scott asked. 

Stiles hissed in pain, absentmindedly touching a hand to the side of his neck before nodding. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I️ think so,” Stiles replied. 

Scott bent down slightly, extending an arm and holding out his hand to the other. 

Stiles took his hand before being sprung to his feet by the werewolf. 

Gently, Scott guided Stiles’ other hand away from his neck. He examined it, seeing blood trickling from his neck that now stained his palm. 

“What happened?” Scott asked. 

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, before stopping, silent. He blinked a few times before slowly shaking his head in disbelief. 

“I️…I don’t know,” Stiles replied, brows furrowing in confusion. 

Clearly something had attacked him, but it was almost as if one minute he was standing next to Scott and the next he was bleeding out on the ground with nothing in between. 

“You didn’t see what attacked you?” Scott asked. 

Again, Stiles shook his head. 

“No,” he said. 

Scott sighed before nodding. 

“Alright, well let’s get you home before whatever it is comes back."


	2. The Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott grows worried about Stiles, who seems off after the night of the attack.

Stiles awoke with a start to the harsh sound of his alarm. Before even reaching to turn it off, he instinctively placed an arm in front of his eyes in an attempt to block the sun rays that seeped through his window. He hadn’t even been awake for a full minute and already felt that he was experiencing a sensory overload, the blaring noise of the alarm clock making his ears feel as if they were going to bleed and the blazing sun burning his eyes were too much at once. 

He shut off his alarm clock. In a flash, he was at his window, shutting the curtains, not even noticing is own unnaturally quick movements. Once he finally relieved himself with both the peace of quiet and sweet embrace of darkness, he noticed how hungry he felt. Half the time he was fine without even eating breakfast, but, for some reason, he was ravenous that morning. 

Quickly, he got himself dressed and rushed downstairs, rummaging through cabinets for something to eat. 

“You alright, son?” he heard his father’s voice behind him. 

He whirled around to face his father before nodding. 

“Yeah, just hungry,” Stiles replied. He touched a hand to his throat when he noticed how dry his own voice sounded. 

With that, Stiles got a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water from the sink. As soon as he pressed the glass to his lips, he finished it in a one gulp before setting it back on the counter. 

His father gave him a slightly concerned look, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Okay well…I’m just gonna head to work. Take it easy,” the sheriff said. 

Stiles nodded. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought that he’d heard his father’s heartbeat jump slightly. But, he did know better, and he knew that he wasn’t a werewolf and therefore there was no way he could actually hear his heartbeat all the way across the room. 

As his father left, Stiles settled for fixing himself a bowl of cereal before eating it rapidly and then another, all before heading to school with a certain empty feeling of needing something else - something more. 

— 

“Dude, what’s with the sunglasses?” Scott asked. 

Stiles shrugged. 

“What? We live in California. It’s sunny,” Stiles replied simply. 

Scott shook his head. 

“I know, but I️ don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear sunglasses before. I️ didn’t even know you owned any” Scott said. 

Stiles looked around, indicated the sky before continuing. 

“Well, it is like unnaturally sunny today which doesn’t help,” Stiles responded. 

Scott tilted his head to the side slightly, brows furrowed in confusion before slowly shaking his head. 

“No, not really,” Scott said. 

Stiles looked at Scott confused. How could he not notice that the sun was about million times brighter than normal? 

“Okay well…maybe you can just tolerate better because you’re a werewolf,” Stiles concluded, as he wasn’t seriously about to start his morning arguing with his best friend about the brightness of the sun. 

Scott shook his head. 

“Yeah, no. That’s not really how it works. If anything I’d sense it more,” Scott explained. 

Stiles sighed and shrugged. 

“Whatever, man. Can we please just get inside? I️ feel like I’m gonna burn in this heat,” Stiles remarked, taking note of how harsh the sun rays felt on his skin. 

Scott still appeared confused, but chose not to speak on it. 

“Uh…yeah, sure,” he said. 

With that, the two headed inside, which was somehow almost worse for Stiles. 

While the fluorescent lighting of the school hallway was, admittedly, better than the sun, it was still too much. Not to mention that it was so loud in there. Was it always that loud? 

Sounds of chatter rang through the air, but now Stiles’ ears were as picking up more on the shuffling of feet, the opening and shutting of lockers, and the sound of…hearts beating? No, it couldn’t be. 

It was even worse than when he woke up that morning, and at that point he just wanted to crawl back under the covers and sleep all day. 

He tried to find one thing to focus on, but everything at once was so overwhelming. 

“Stiles? Stiles? Stiles!” his best friend’s voice said, penetrating through his daze. 

Stiles blinking before turning to look at Scott. 

“Stiles, are you okay?” Scott asked, placing a shoulder on Stiles’ hand. 

Stiles answered. He said he was fine. Well, that was his intention, at least. Instead of doing that, he actually found himself just staring at the werewolf’s pulse point, just listening to the rhythmic drumming that was beginning to get a little bit faster. 

He was craving something- 

He blinked, shaking himself out his own daze and forcing his eyes to meet Scott’s. He pressed his lips together, nodding. 

“Yeah, yeah, all good. Let’s just get to class,” Stiles insisted. 

Scott opened his mouth to say something before dropping it. Instead, he just patted his friend on the shoulder, nodded, and began to walk to class. 

— 

In class, Stiles couldn’t focus on anything. As someone with ADHD, this was a particularly new phenomenon, but somehow it was even worse than normal. 

Every little sound from feet tapping to pens clicking bothered him beyond belief for some reason that he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Was everything always this loud? 

Not to even get him started on the distraction that was the offbeat drumming sounds coming from every single student and the teacher. 

When class was over and Stiles had officially retained nothing, the teacher was cut off by the sound of the school bell, and that was when Stiles lost it. 

He closed his eyes, covering his ears with his hands. He felt like his head was going to explode. 

When the bell finished ringing, which felt like an eternity for Stiles, Scott gently tapped him on the shoulder. 

With reluctance, Stiles moved his hands away from his ears and looked at Scott. 

“I️ think we should take you to Deaton after school,” Scott suggested. 

Stiles shook his head. 

“No, Scott, I’m fine,” Stiles insisted. 

Scott sighed and shook his head. 

“I don’t know if you are. Whatever bit you last night…look, just think of it as an extra precaution, okay?” Scott persuaded. 

With an eye roll and a grunt, Stiles reluctantly agree. 

“Okay, fine, whatever,” Stiles replied. 

Scott patted Stiles on the shoulder before the two got up to head to their next classes, Stiles wondering how he’d possibly make it through the rest of the day.


	3. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles receive devastating news from Deaton, leading to Stiles having to make a difficult decision.

Stiles shifted awkwardly on the cold metal table, legs swinging back in forth. He couldn’t even begin to pretend that getting a check up in a vet’s office wasn’t the least bit weird. Even if Deaton was some kind of weird well travelled expert on the supernatural, there was the fact that Stiles wasn’t supernatural. 

Whiles Stiles had gotten a slight bit of smug pleasure out of the fact that Deaton had confirmed for them that vampires did, in fact, exist, and he was therefore able to tell Scott that he told him so. Still, at this point he was definitely ready to leave.

Stiles tried his best to sit still as Deaton began to examine the small bite mark on Stiles’ neck that he had been concealing throughout the day. He found himself getting extremely pissed off as Deaton made the stereotypical “hmmmm” sound that doctors make. 

“Well, you can’t be turned by a bite alone. You would have also had to have ingested vampire blood,” Deaton explained. 

Stiles shrugged. 

“Okay, then, so it’s confirmed. I’m not turning into a vamp,” Stiles stated. 

Just has he began to shift his position to begin to get up, he was interrupted by Scott. 

“Wait, you don’t know that for sure. You said that you don’t remember what happened when you were attacked,” Scott pointed out. 

Stiles sighed. He assumed that this meant more poking, prodding, and questioning.   
“Are you displaying any signs of turning? Any unusual sensations, symptoms or behaviors?” Deaton asked. 

Stiles said “no” at the same time that Scott said “yes”, causing the two to glare at each other. 

“Alright, then, I️ should probably ask some more specific questions. Any aversion to sunlight?” Deaton asked. 

The same thing happened again where Scott and Stiles answered simultaneously, Scott saying “yes” and Stiles saying “no.” 

Scott rolled his eyes before turning to Deaton. 

“Today was the first time that I️ ever saw him wear sunglasses, and he said that it was unusually sunny. He also said he felt like he was going to burn,” Scott explained. 

“We live in California!” Stiles argued. 

Deaton nodded. 

“Okay, so aversion to sunlight. Any sensitivity to sound or light in general?” he asked. 

The same thing happened with Scott and Stiles again, and both were finding themselves growing slightly pissed off at one another. 

“You were super distracted all day, today,” Scott said. 

“Um, hello? ADHD!” Stiles argued. 

Scott sighed. 

“Okay, true, but that doesn’t explain you freaking out at the bell ringing,” Scott remarked. 

Deaton furrowed his brows pensively. He made that “hmmm” sound again, and Stiles wanted to punch him in the throat. 

“How would you describe the sound of the bell today? Was it different from how it normally sounds to you?” he asked. 

With that, Stiles thought back to the painfully loud sound of the bell as well as all of the other noises, like what had seemed like a million different persistent “ba-BUMP, ba-BUMP, ba-BUMP,” sounds happening in different rhythms. He tried to formulate an answer, distracted by the two current drumming noises he was hearing. 

“I don’t know it was just so loud. Everything is so loud,” Stiles explained. 

Deaton nodded. 

“And, are you hearing anything out of the ordinary?” he asked. 

Stiles pressed his lips together, looking down as to not face Scott or Deaton. Reluctantly, he nodded. 

“And, what, exactly, are you hearing?” Deaton asked. 

Stiles swallowed. At first he thought that maybe if he just didn’t say anything it would go away. 

“Heartbeats,” he replied, his voice low. 

He then looked back up. Deaton’s pensive expression was now tainted with a slight look of concern, while Scott didn’t even conceal his look of horror. He also took note of how Scott’s heartbeat jumped. 

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” Scott asked. 

Stiles shrugged. 

“I don’t know! I️ guess I️ didn’t want you to freak out. I️ just…I️ feel like I’m losing my mind,” Stiles said. 

Deaton shook his head. 

“Stiles, you aren’t losing your mind. You’re becoming a vampire,” Deaton said. 

Stiles exhaled. He took a few deep breaths and nodded before looking at Deaton. 

“Okay, okay. So, how do we fix me?” Stiles asked. 

There was no fixing him. No way out of this. Deaton’s face said it all. 

Slowly, Deaton shook his head. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

Stiles bit down on his lower lip, fighting back tears. He looked down toward the ground. 

“So, what’s gonna happen to me? How long before I️…you know,” Stiles asked, his voice small. 

“It’s not quite that simple,” Deaton explained. “Probably within the next few days you’ll need to ingest some form of humanoid blood in order to complete your transition.” 

Stiles looked back up. 

“And if I️ don’t?” Stiles asked. 

Deaton sighed. 

“The longer you abstain from feeding, the weaker your body will become until it becomes no longer able to sustain life,” he said. 

Stiles nodded. 

“So, I’ll die,” he said. 

Deaton nodded solemnly. 

Stiles balled his fists up tightly at his sides as he had to listen to a long explanation about transitioning to a vampire. He listened to the other speak about needing blood to survive and having to fight the urge to kill. It was all just too much. 

Stiles had to make a choice: feed or die. 

— 

The walk to the jeep was excruciatingly silent. When the two got in, Stiles didn’t begin driving. Instead, he just sat there, staring forward with a blank expression on his face. 

A long moment of silence stretched into another, neither knowing exactly what to say before Stiles broke it. 

“Scott, can you uh…can you do me a favor?” he asked, furrowing his brows. 

Scott nodded. 

“Yeah, of course. Whatever you need,” Scott replied. 

Stiles hit the side of his leg, trying to fight tears. 

“Can you uh…can you look after my dad for me? When I️, when I’m gone, I️ mean,” Stiles said. It was his way of telling Scott that he’d already made up his mind. 

Scott shook his head. 

“No, Stiles, you’re not gonna die like this,” he said. 

Stiles turned to face Scott, eyes filled with tears. 

“What Deaton described…I️ can’t live like that. And I️ can’t risk putting you or my dad or anyone else in danger, okay? I️ won’t,” he explained. 

Scott shook his head. 

“No, no, no! We’ll find another way. There’s always another way. There has to be another way,” Scott said. 

“There is no other way!” Stiles shouted. 

He exhaled. 

“There’s no other way,” he reiterated much quieter. 

“I️-I️ can help you through this. The transition, I️ mean. I️ can help you to learn control and-“ Scott began. 

“No,” Stiles interrupted. “You can’t. It’s not gonna be the same thing as becoming a werewolf. Look, I’ve made up my mind, okay?” 

Scott shook his head. 

“No, it’s not okay,” Scott said, choking up. 

Stiles nodded, turning his key into the ignition. 

“I know.”


	4. Too Good At Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time runs out to save Stiles, he prepares to face the inevitable while his friends and family try to save him, until something unexpected comes along to ruin all of their plans.

Stiles struggled with exactly how to say goodbye to his dad. He feared that losing both his wife and his son would be too much for him. 

He wrote a letter. He’d given it to Scott to give it to him after he was dead. At first, Scott had refused to take it, clinging on desperately to his optimism like a lifeline, insisting that they were going to find a cure before it was too late. After a lot of arguing, however, Stiles convinced Scott to take the letter just in case, to which Scott begrudgingly agreed. 

That had been the plan. It was horrible, but it was solid enough and it allowed Stiles to avoid telling his father that he was going to die. 

That was the plan, but that was before two days had passed, which had been enough for Stiles to grow noticeably paler and weaker. He hadn’t even been in school that day, as he was hardly even able to get out of bed. 

So, that was how he found himself at the kitchen table, trying to tune out the loud thumping of his own father’s heart as he figured out exactly what to say to him. 

“We should at least take you to a doctor or-“ the sheriff began. 

“No,” Stiles interrupted, shaking his head. “There’s nothing they can do for me. There’s nothing anyone can do for me.” 

The sheriff furrowed his brows in confusion, shaking his head to indicate that he didn’t understand. 

“Stiles, what are you talking about?” he asked. 

Stiles looked away, fighting back tears. 

“A couple days ago, Scott and I️ went looking for the body in the woods,” Stiles began. 

Stiles’ father sighed. 

“Seriously, Stiles?” he asked, not that he was actually surprised. If anything, he was more so just confused as to what that had to do with anything. 

“Just, just let me finish,” Stiles continued. “We uh…we went looking and something…it jumped out and…” 

His speech trailed off as he felt a teardrop escape, running down his cold pale cheek. He sniffed hard before wiping it away. 

“It attacked me,” he finished. 

The sheriff leaned forward, face twisted with concern. 

“And was it a…a supernatural, something?” he asked. 

Stiles nodded, looking down. 

“Yeah, it was. And I️ uh…I’m running out of time,” Stiles explained, choking up. 

The sheriff shook his head. 

“Time? Time for what? What’s going on?” he asked, his voice panicked, his heart rate increasing. 

At that point, Stiles didn’t even hold back the tears. It was the first time that he’d even truly admitted it to himself. It was the first time he’d let himself feel it instead of just trying to pretend he was okay with it. It was the first time he’d let himself begin to grieve. 

He looked back up with tear filled eyes to meet his father’s gaze. 

“I’m dying, Dad,” he finally said. 

That was when everything began to move in slow motion. His father leaned backward, eyes widening in shock and horror. Stiles then truly realized why he didn’t want to have this conversation. He remembered the real reason that he couldn’t handle it. It was because, for the first time since his mom died, he saw his dad cry. It was a sight forever etched into his memory, and it was one that he never wanted to see again. 

“No. No, there has to be some way to save you. Some spell or magic herb or I don’t know but something,” the sheriff said. 

Stiles shook his head. 

“Listen, there’s no cure for this, okay? We’ve tried and we’ve looked but…it’s just not out there. I’m sorry,” Stiles said. 

Noah leaned forward, taking his son’s hands in his, locking his tear filled eyes with those of his son. 

“No, you listen to me. You’re not gonna die on me. We’re gonna find a cure, no matter what it takes, and we’re going to fix this. You’re not gonna die on me. I️ can’t let you die.” 

— 

Despite the confident edge in his pep talk the other night, Noah found himself afraid to knock on his son’s door the next morning. He was afraid that he was already too late, and that he wouldn’t get a response. 

He held his hand in a fist in front of the door before finally mustering up the courage to knock in spite of the horrifying reality of his son being Schrödinger’s cat. 

He knocked. Once. Twice. Three times. Nothing. 

Knock, knock, knock. 

“Stiles.” 

Knock, knock, knock. 

“Stiles.” 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! 

“Stiles!” 

He then stopped knocking and swung the door open, gasping to not see his son or even his son’s body, but an empty room. 

“STILES!” 

— 

Scott entered his best friend’s bedroom to see if he could get a scent of anything strange. For a while, it was just him getting his best friend’s scent with nothing out of the ordinary. However, it was by the window that he finally found a clue, the scent of someone else entirely who shouldn’t’ve been in there. 

Scott looked at his friend’s worried dad before growling one word: a name. 

“Theo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that this chapter was highkey super crappy. Sorry! I️ kinda rushed writing it just because I'm just super super excited for chapter 5, and I️ hope you enjoy it when it comes out! I️ have it mostly written, but I️ think that I️ wanna make some tweaks before I️ publish it. Still, it should be out soon, so please stay tuned!


	5. How to Save a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is saved by an unlikely person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back with another update! This chapter didn't turn out exactly how I️ wanted it to, but it's still my favorite so far so I️ do hope you enjoy it.

Theo saw Stiles’ eyes flutter open. He looked to where he was propped up against the wall. 

“Good, you’re awake,” Theo said. 

Stiles was alarmed to say the least to see Theo. He knew that he should probably run, but he felt too weak to move. Besides, he was planning to die anyway. 

“Where are we?” Stiles asked, the dryness of his throat evident. 

“Somewhere safe,” Theo replied cryptically. 

Stiles craned his neck to scan his surroundings, but even that felt like a lot of effort in his weakened state. Still, he was able to see just enough to realize that he was in the bunker. 

“What you are going to do to me?” Stiles asked. 

He couldn’t even possibly imagine what Theo needed him for. 

With that, Theo began to stalk over toward him. Stiles attempted to move backwards, but it was impossible as he was already against the wall. Theo seemed to take a slight bit of vindictive pleasure out of Stiles’ nervousness, as he then looked down at Stiles, smirking. 

“I’m gonna help you. You need blood, right?” Theo said. 

Stiles didn’t even bother asking how Theo knew about the whole thing. Instead, he found himself listening to the sound of his heartbeat, nice and steady. He inhaled the scent of Theo’s blood, so sweet and inviting, calling to him as if it was his for the taking. At that point, Theo’s very existence seemed to taunt him. 

Theo crouched down to be at eye level with Stiles, locking into his gaze. He allowed his claws to extend before slowly dragging his index finger right below his wrist, taking note of how Stiles intently observed his every movement. He then extended his bleeding arm to Stiles. 

“Drink,” he said. 

Stiles clenched his jaw as he found his eyes stuck staring at the wound, at the fresh blood. Involuntarily, he licked his lips, and was immediately disgusted with himself because of it. He shook his head, trying to fight the urge to take what his body craved with such urgency. 

“I’d rather die,” Stiles breathed, his voice low. 

“Too bad,” Theo said, his tone and expression both indicative of displeasure. “Because I️ won’t let that happen.” 

It was then that Theo shoved the wound to Stiles’ lips. Stiles’ couldn’t help but allow his lips to part to taste the sweet crimson liquid. He knew he shouldn’t, knew it was wrong. But Theo smelt so good and he was starving. 

As he felt some of his strength returning, he grasped at Theo’s arm, holding it in place as he sucked ravenously. 

“That’s it. Good boy,” Theo encouraged, the devilish smirk still on his face, reveling in how the other simply couldn’t resist this. 

Stiles then aggressively pulled Theo’s arm away before letting go. He placed his hand over his mouth before screaming out in pain. 

This wiped the smirk right off of Theo’s face, whose heartbeat was growing erratic and fearful. He looked at Stiles with wide eyes. 

“Stiles? Stiles, are you okay?” Theo asked. 

Stiles didn’t answer. He simply put a hand against the wall, propelling himself into a standing position as the pain in his gums began to worsen. 

Theo stood as well, still watching the other boy. 

When Stiles’ lips parted, Theo noticed the sharp fangs that were extending. The transition was almost complete. 

When his fangs finished growing in, Stiles hissed at Theo. At that point, there was one thing that Theo absolutely could not deny: Stiles looked really fucking hot with fangs. 

Once Theo could see that the other was okay, the devilish smirk was back. 

“Still hungry?” Theo asked. 

Hungry was an understatement. He felt like his stomach was trying to rip itself apart. It took literally all of the restraint he had not to pounce on the other and bite into him.

Stiles looked at the other’s throat, trying to form a coherent thought. 

“I️ uh...” was all he could manage to get out. 

Theo allowed another painfully long moment for Stiles to pass before using a claw to create a small incision on the side of his neck. Stiles watched the whole thing, the motion and the blood that followed all seeming as if they were in slow motion. 

“Come and get it,” Theo teased. 

With that, Stiles finally managed to look Theo in the eyes. Stiles’ pupils were blown wide, and Theo noticed a certain wildness that he’d never seen from the other before. There was also a certain pleading quality to his expression, and Theo wasn’t quite sure if he was pleading for Theo to stop or for some other permission to take what he needed. He wasn’t quite sure if Stiles was sure, either. 

Theo simply arched his neck to the side, allowing the vampire to gain better access. 

Consequences be damned, Stiles bent his head down and dragged his tongue over the open wound, licking up the blood. He reveled in the way that Theo shuddered underneath his touch before sinking his fangs in and drinking greedily. 

Theo couldn’t help but release a pleasure filled moan at the feeling of the other’s teeth breaking his skin. 

Stiles grabbed at Theo’s shoulders, pinning him to the opposite wall all in an unnaturally quick moment. It was then, when Stiles had fully trapped his prey, that he sunk his fangs in even deeper. 

“Fuck,” Theo moaned. 

Stiles could feel the vibration of the word in the other’s throat, and it simply egged him on more to drink his fill. 

It was when Stiles released an animalistic growl that Theo almost lost it. The vampire, in his newfound predatory manner, still sounded desperate, starving. 

Theo managed to wrench his hand free, allowing it to come up and find it’s way to the back of the other’s scalp, bringing him even closer, connecting the two even further. 

“That’s it. Just drink,” Theo encouraged. 

It wasn’t long after that that Stiles stumbled backward from the force that he had to use to pull himself away when he heard the other’s heartbeat begin to slow. He stared at the chimera, panting. 

Theo’s eyes moved to the other’s mouth, stained with blood and fangs still bared. Stained with his blood. Despite how sure Stiles was that he looked like a monster, Theo had to resist the urge pressed his lips against the other’s. 

Stiles eyes were wide again, but not with in the way was as before. He was stunned, beginning to shake his head in disbelief. 

Theo was sure that Stiles was about to lash out at him, but instead he was met with a question. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Stiles asked. 

Theo raised an eyebrow. 

“I️’m sure you’ve had plenty of ideas about that,” he teased. 

Stiles shook his head. 

“No, I mean you...you’re insane! I could’ve killed you!” he said. 

He wasn’t quite sure why he was so angry about this. Since when did he care what happened to Theo? He should’ve resented him for force feeding him his blood and forcing him to lose his humanity, but instead he was mad that Theo put his life on the line for him. The entire reason that Stiles chose death over turning in the first place was because he didn’t want to hurt anyone.

Theo shrugged. 

“But you didn’t,” he remarked. 

“I wanted to,” Stiles confessed. 

It was true. He didn’t want to stop. It was almost impossible. He didn’t just want Theo’s blood: he wanted every last drop of it. He wanted to keep feeding on him and listen to his heartbeat get slower and slower until it stopped. He wanted to feel Theo’s body go cold and limp in his arms. He was a monster. 

“Then why didn’t you?” Theo asked, but his voice sounded almost like a dare. 

He took a step closer to Stiles. The two just looked at each other. Stiles found his gaze moving down from Theo’s eyes to his lips. Theo bit his lower lip as if to dare Stiles to do what they both wanted to do in that moment. 

Instead, Stiles turned around to face the other side of the room. 

“What do you want with me, anyway?” Stiles asked, changing the subject. 

“I️ told you. I️ want to help you,” Theo replied. 

Stiles turned around to face Theo again. He hissed at him, baring fangs. 

“Help me? Are you kidding? I’m a fucking monster because of you!” Stiles shouted. 

With that, Theo flashed his eyes at Stiles. 

“No, you’re alive because of me!” Theo exclaimed sternly. 

Stiles shook his head. 

“Don’t you get it? I️ was ready to die! Why couldn’t you just let me die?” Stiles asked. 

Because I️ care too much about you. Because I️ wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I️ did. 

“I️ did what needed to be done,” Theo said. 

Stiles shook his head, stepping forward toward Theo aggressively. 

“No, I️ was doing what needed to be done to protect the people that I️ care about. You don’t get to make that decision for me,” Stiles argued. 

Theo scoffed. 

“Are you serious? Well, sorry for not letting you be a fucking martyr. If your friends cared half as much about you as you do about them, then they’d never let you go through with something like that!” Theo retorted. 

Stiles’ hands balled into fists at his sides. He looked down. 

“Don’t talk about my friends like that,” Stiles warned, his voice low. 

Theo shrugged. 

“Why not? Because you feel like you have to defend your precious alpha Scott who left you to die?” Theo provoked. 

It was within a matter of seconds that Theo found himself pinned against the wall once again. 

“I️ said stop,” Stiles growled. 

Theo laughed, which made Stiles even more angry. 

“Make me,” Theo taunted. 

“One more word and I️ swear to God I️ will rip your fucking throat out with my teeth,” Stiles threatened. 

Theo chuckled. 

“No, you won’t, because you know that that self righteous prick Scott while never forgive you for killing, even if it is a monster like me,” Theo said. 

Theo was right. At least somewhat. Stiles knew that Scott would never look at him the same way, but that wasn’t the only reason that he could never kill Theo. 

Stiles didn’t say anything. He simply released his hands from Theo and began to step back.

“Yeah, that’s what I️ thought,” Theo concluded. 

Theo took a step away from the wall. 

“I️ can help you, Stiles,” Theo suggested once again. “There’s a darkness in you that Scott will never understand, but I️ do." 

Stiles shook his head. 

“I️ don’t need your help. You don’t know anything about me,” Stiles said. 

Theo shrugged. 

“Fine. Then why don’t you go running back to Scott then? See how he’ll ‘help’ you. But, trust me, you’ll be back,” Theo said. 

Stiles blinked, his fangs retracted. He tilted his head slightly, confused. 

“Wait, wait a minute…you mean I️ can leave?” Stiles asked. 

Theo nodded. 

“You were never a hostage. You were free to go this whole time,” Theo said. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, well the whole kidnapping thing made that pretty fucking unclear!” Stiles exclaimed. 

Theo did a so-so motion with his hand. 

“I️ will admit that it may have been a little extreme,” Theo admitted. 

Stiles eyes widened. 

“A little? You literally…just, fuck you, man,” Stiles said. 

Theo smirked. 

“Right now?” he teased. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“You’re a dick,” he said before beginning to leave. 

Theo watched as he walked away, knowing that he’d be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says romance like kidnapping, right? 
> 
> Just kidding, just kidding.... 
> 
> Also, sorry that I️ don't know how to write sexual tension like at all, but just imagine that it was there lol. Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments so I'll know whether or not to continue (personally this is the fic that I'm most invested in out of my works but not that many people seem into it so I️ may or may not discontinue it depending on how this chapter is received).


	6. You Found Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stilinski find Stiles.

“Scott!” Stiles exclaimed, finally catching up with his best friend in the woods. 

Scott didn’t respond at first. He simply looked at Stiles. He first eyed him up and down before his gaze settled on his mouth. 

That was when Stiles realized the reason that Scott looked at him like he was a monster: his face was still stained with blood. 

Alarmed, Stiles wiped his mouth with his forearm before shaking his head frantically. 

“No, no, no. Scott, it’s…it’s not what it looks like. I️ swear,” Stiles said, putting his hands in front of him in defense. 

Scott took a deep breath. He pressed his lips together into a thin line, nodding. 

“Just tell me what happened,” he said. He sounded less accusatory than Stiles had anticipated, so that was at the very least progress. 

Stiles nodded in agreement. 

“Theo, he took me to the bunker,” Stiles began. He didn’t really know where to start or how to explain any of this to Scott. He was ashamed to say the least, ashamed for giving into his own monstrous desires like he did. He should’ve fought harder, should’ve been able to resist the thudding heartbeat and the intoxicating scent of Theo’s blood. 

“What did he do to you?” Scott asked bitingly. 

“He…” Stiles began, hands balling into fists at his sides. His face twisted with anger as he recalled how Theo forced him to become a monster and a danger to everyone he cares about. His expression then softened again as he remembered how Theo essentially risked his own life to save him. He remembered the way that Theo actually worried about him. Stiles shook his head, looking down at his feet. 

“He saved my life,” Stiles concluded, looking back up at Scott. 

Scott furrowed his brows in confusion before shaking his head. Why on earth would Theo Raeken of all people save his best friend? What motive could he possibly have? 

“I️ don’t understand,” Scott replied. 

Stiles sighed. He didn’t understand either. He had no clue what Theo’s agenda was or exactly why he did what he did. He was sure that Theo didn’t actually care about him, but there was no denying how nice it was to feel cared about. He supposed he was finally starting to understand why Theo was so damn good at tricking people. 

“I️ was dying, and Theo fed me his blood,” Stiles explained. 

Scott nodded, clearly still trying to process everything that the other was saying. 

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat. He shook his head as he looked down at his own shaking hands. 

“It’s not…I️ didn’t want to…I️ mean, I️ wanted to, but…” Stiles began before cutting himself off. 

He took a deep breath, reminding himself not to show his best friend what a monster he was, at least, as much as he could avoid it, anyway. He decided that Scott only needed to know the basics. He didn’t need to know about the bloodlust or the desire to kill. That was something it was best for him to keep to himself (even if Theo didn’t seem to judge him). 

“I️ was starving and I️ couldn’t help myself, so I️ drank Theo’s blood and completed the transition,” Stiles explained, a hitch in his voice from the shame. 

Scott still had that unreadable pensive look that was driving Stiles nuts. He just wanted the werewolf to say literally anything. 

Scott exhaled. 

“Okay, we…we’ll figure this out. First we should probably get you home so your dad knows that you’re okay,” he said. 

Stiles shook his head frantically. 

“No, no, no, absolutely not. I️ can’t go home. Not…not like this,” Stiles argued. 

Scott scratched the back of his neck. 

“Uh, yeah, about that…” he began. 

That was when Stiles noticed the sound of someone running toward them. The person had a rapid and frantic heartbeat. Stiles jumped slightly, alarmed, before the man came into view. It was his dad. 

“Stiles? Oh, thank God,” his dad said before rushing toward him and embracing him. 

Stiles stiffened at the physical contact, not returning the hug. It was in his father’s arms that he found himself hyperaware of the fact that he was dangerous. 

With that, the sheriff let go, eyeing his son with suspicion. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked. 

Stiles cleared his throat, wishing that he didn’t still have the taste of Theo’s blood in his mouth. 

He looked down, unable to meet his father’s concerned gaze. He didn’t even know where to begin. He felt his eyes grow misty before he forced himself to look his dad in the eye. 

“I’m sorry,” was all he managed to muster. 

Noah shook his head in confusion. 

“Stiles, what are you talking about?” he asked. 

Stiles sniffled. He began to nervously fidget, still unsure of how to explain any of this, of how to admit to his own lie. 

He decided to go back to the beginning. 

“Remember how I️ told you that something supernatural attacked me that night in the woods?” Stiles asked. 

The sheriff nodded. 

“Yeah, I️ remember,” he replied. 

Stiles exhaled. He wasn’t quite sure if he even needed to breathe anymore or if it was more of a reflex. 

“It was a vampire that attacked me. And, I️ had a choice. I️ could either die a human or drink blood and become a vampire,” Stiles explained. 

His father, surprisingly, didn’t look angry. He looked disappointed and hurt, which was about a million times worse. 

“Why…why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. 

Stiles tried to fight back more tears. 

“Because it was my choice, and I️ didn’t want you to try and talk me out of it. You’d lose me either way, so that way just seemed easier,” Stiles admitted. 

Noah shook his head. 

“Stiles…” he said, taking a step forward and reaching out to his son. 

The vampire aggressively flinched away from his touch, moving backward. 

“Don’t,” he said. “The choice…it was taken away from me. And now I’m…I’m this thing.”

The sheriff shook his head. 

“Hey, you know I️ love you no matter what. Just come home and we’ll figure it all out. We always do,” he assured. 

Stiles shook his head. 

“You don’t get it. I’m dangerous now, and I️ need to stay away to protect you,” he explained. 

At that point, Stiles could see a slight hint of anger in his father’s expression. 

“Stop. I’m supposed to protect you. You’re my son,” he said. 

Stiles closed his eyes briefly, allowing more tears to fall. 

“No, I’m not. Not anymore,” he said. 

The two just looked at each other for a moment, the words sticking each of them like daggers. 

Stiles wanted to go home. He wanted everything to just go back to normal and to carry on like nothing’s changed, but he knew that he couldn’t. 

“You’ll always be my son, and I’ll always love you,” Noah said, eyes growing misty. 

Stiles wiped the tears from his face. 

“I️ love you, too, Dad. And that’s why I️ can’t come home,” Stiles replied. It was with that that Stiles disappeared off into the woods. 

Frantically, the sheriff began to call out his son’s name. 

Scott then stood in front of him, looking him the eye. 

“I’ll find him, and I️ can help him learn control,” Scott said. 

Reluctantly, Stilinski nodded, fearing that he was just about out of options. 

“Just, look after my boy, okay? He’s all I️ have left,” he said. 

Scott nodded. 

“I️ will. I️ promise."


	7. Sometimes I️ Feel Like A Motherless Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles temporarily moves in with the McCalls.

It took a lot of convincing for Stiles to finally come home with Scott. Stiles had been afraid of hurting his best friend, despite the fact that his best friend was a werewolf. After he’d gotten a little too close for comfort to killing Theo, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to fully trust himself around anyone again. Also, even after Scott assured him that he could take care of himself, there was still one other concern: Scott’s mother. Melissa McCall was still human after all, and he didn’t want to hurt her, especially after she’d been like a second mom to him after his own passed away. 

Always the optimist, Scott assured Stiles that everything would be alright. Stiles wasn’t sure if it was his friend’s perpetually positive outlook on life or his own desperation to get out of the sun (though he thinks it was the latter) that convinced him, but either way, he ended up at his best friend’s house. 

The two hardly spoke to one another on the way there. While Scott had attempted to offer a few words of reassurance, it only made it more abundantly clear that Stiles wasn’t exactly in the talking mood. 

The first thing that Stiles did when he got there was shower. He didn’t care that the blood was gone; he just needed to feel clean again. 

He shrugged off his unbuttoned flannel, allowing it to fall to floor before removing the t-shirt that was under it. He removed the rest of his garments before stepping into the shower and turning on the faucet. At first, he just stood there, feeling the hot water spraying his cool skin. He wanted to feel warm, to feel human. Afterward he scrubbed his skin too hard, just wanting to feel clean again, as if he could scrub away the memory of what happened in the bunker. 

When he looked down at his feet, he could see red mixed in with the water that moved down the drain. He gasped, before seeing the same blood red on his own hands. No matter how hard he tried to scrub it away, it still stained his skin. 

He felt himself then begin to struggle for air, gasping as his lungs were no longer working. Were they even supposed to? He had zoned out for at least half of Deaton’s long winded explanation. Either way, it didn’t matter as he began to feel an all too familiar tightness in his chest. He felt as if he was going to drown in the very water that poured down from the shower head, but maybe a monster like him deserved to die anyway. If his father knew about the bloodlust, about the urge to kill, would he really still love him? Would Scott ever truly accept him? And God, what would his mother think? 

All of these thoughts came flooding at once like the water that began to turn cold, making him aware of the passage of time. He felt like he was going to throw up or pass out. He let himself be aware of the cold water on his skin, connecting him back to reality, after realizing that he was, in fact, having a panic attack. He took deep breaths, focusing on his breathing rather than the voice in his head reminding him that he had lost his humanity. 

Eventually, he felt enough control of his own body to turn the faucet off. He exhaled before stepping out of the shower and reaching for a towel. When he dried off and put his clothes on, he tried his best not to think about how he’d inevitably have to go to his Dad’s house to get the essentials. After what happened in the woods, he wasn’t quite sure how he’d ever face him again. 

When he made his way back into Scott’s room, Scott looked concerned which was the last thing he wanted. Then again, he couldn’t really blame him given how long he was in there. 

“Are you okay?” Scott asked. 

Stiles nodded, looking at Scott as he stood in the doorframe. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry,” he said. 

Scott shook his head slowly, confused. 

“Sorry? For what?” Scott asked. 

Stiles broke eye contact with Scott and nervously scratched the back of his neck. 

“I️ sorta used all of your hot water,” he confessed. 

Scott’s eyes widened. 

“Dude! Are you serious? My mom’s gonna be pissed!” he said, hoping that his mother wouldn’t want a hot shower after work. 

Stiles just shrugged as he made his way into the room. 

“So I️’m guessing now would be a bad time to ask for a favor,” Stiles said. 

Scott sighed. 

“What do you need?” he asked. 

Stiles began to nervously twiddle his thumbs, not making eye contact with the werewolf. 

“I️ need to you to stop by my house and pick up a few things for me. I’ll text my dad and let him know what I️ need and that you’re stopping by, I️ just can’t…” he began before his voice faltered. 

He didn’t need to finish his sentence. Scott already what he was going to say: he just couldn’t see his dad. 

At that, Scott stood from the edge of his bed where he was sitting. He stepped toward Stiles, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll get your stuff for you. Don’t worry about it,” Scott assured. 

Stiles nodded, jaw clenched tightly. 

“Thanks, man,” he said after a moment of silence. 

The two passed the time mostly playing video games, but essentially doing anything to distract Stiles from his new reality. Stiles was especially grateful for this later on when he felt himself growing hungry, and just needed to stay distracted from the alpha’s heartbeat and the scent of his blood. He could feel his fangs itching to extend, but he tried to fight them back as much as possible. 

That night, he heard the key twist in the door, signifying that Scott’s mother was home. Stiles’ grew even more anxious, unsure of how much longer he could control himself. He knew that at the very least if he lost control and attacked Scott he could defend himself. With Melissa he wasn’t so sure, as she was still human. 

“Scott! Stiles! Get down here!” she called. 

Stiles was a bit confused at this, as he didn’t know she knew that he was there, but he supposed that Scott must’ve texted her. 

Either way, the two boys both did as they were told, making their way down the stairs. 

When they got there, they saw Scott’s mother, tired looking and dressed in scrubs, standing next to the counter. 

“I️ brought you dinner,” she said, patting a cooler on the counter. 

“Oh, I️ already ate,” Scott said. 

Melissa shook her head. 

“Not you. You,” she said, making direct eye contact with Stiles. 

She then opened the cooler to reveal that it was filled with blood bags. 

“I️ swear that one of these days I’m going to lose my license because of you boys,” she said. 

Stiles turned to Scott. 

“So, I’m guessing you told her everything,” Stiles said. 

Scott shrugged. 

“What was I️ supposed to do?” he asked. 

Melissa rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, well with the day I’ve had I️ don’t have the energy to deal with any of this, so I’m going to take a hot shower and go to bed. Good night,” she said. 

At that, Stiles felt another twinge of guilt for using up the hot water. 

“Uh, yeah, about that…” Stiles began. 

After he explained the situation, he learned that turning into a vampire, needing a place to crash, and requiring his best friend’s mom to steal from her job? Fine. Using up all of the hot water? Far from fine. 

After Melissa went upstairs and Stiles insisted on Scott going up as well (he really didn’t want his best friend to see him feed - even if it was from a bag) he made his way to the cooler and pulled out a bag of AB positive. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel bad about drinking human blood, it was just that he was far too hungry to even care. He felt bad for noticing that it wasn’t as good as fresh blood - as Theo’s blood - but it was still sustenance and it was still empty within seconds before he reached for another one. He realized that he should probably pace himself, but he decided to make getting through the night without killing the people who had been gracious enough to open their home to him his number one priority as he drank two more. 

He threw away the empty bags and put away the cooler before heading back upstairs and trying not to think about what he now had to do to survive. He was no longer human, and that was going to take a lot of getting used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, especially for a filler-ish chapter. I've just been so busy with work. I️ just finished my job so I'll try to be better with updates, but I️ am starting a theatre intensive tomorrow so no promises.


	8. Can't Pin Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles continues to get used to what he is.

Scott walked up to where Stiles was asleep, in a sleeping bag, on the floor. The vampire actually looked dead, completely silent and motionless, and it was a little bit scary for Scott to see. He knew, on an intellectual level, that Stiles was fine, but it still scared the shit out of him at first glance. 

Quietly, he bent over before gently tapping his sleeping friend’s shoulder in an attempt to wake him. 

“Stiles,” he called. 

In a flash, he found himself pinned against the door, Stiles’ hands grasping tightly at his wrists. He flinched slightly as the other hissed at him with fangs bared. 

Instinctively, Scott flashed red eyes at the vampire before saying his name again in what Stiles called his “alpha voice.” 

This seemed to cause Stiles to come back to his senses, fangs retracting as he released the werewolf’s wrists and stepped back. 

Stiles shook his head and rubbed his eyes as he stepped back, trying to both wake himself up and come back to reality. 

“Sorry. You uh…startled me,” Stiles said, still not looking Scott in the eye. As a human, when startled, he would flinch or maybe even scream in extreme cases. It never caused him to attack anyone. 

Scott cleared his throat. 

“It’s okay. I know you’re still getting used to everything,” Scott said. 

With that, Stiles looked up, allowing Scott to see the pained expression in his eyes. 

“It’s not okay, Scott. I️ really could’ve hurt you,” Stiles replied, horrified as he spoke. He never wanted to hurt anyone, and he especially didn’t want to hurt Scott.

The scariest part for Stiles is that he wasn’t quite sure what he would’ve done. He wasn’t really planning to do anything, but he hadn’t planned to pin Scott against the door either; it just sort of happened. How was he supposed to know what he was capable of if he literally couldn’t control his own actions anymore? 

The way in which Scott’s heartbeat began to slow down to its normal pace did provide some comfort, but it wasn’t quite enough to calm Stiles down completely. 

“Stiles, hey, look at me,” Scott said. 

Stiles simply shook his head, continuing to look down at his face. 

“Look at me,” Scott repeated. 

With some hesitation, Stiles looked up and into the alpha’s eyes. 

“I’m fine, okay? Everything’s going to be fine. I️ know you didn’t mean to,” Scott reassured. 

Stiles shook his head. 

“But that’s the thing, Scott. I️ didn’t mean to. I️ didn’t even think about it. It just happened. I️ can’t control myself,” he explained. 

Scott sighed. 

“Listen, when I️ first became a wolf, I️ had trouble controlling myself too, but I️ learned over time. We’re gonna get through this, okay?” Scott said. 

Stiles nodded. A part of him wanted to explain to Scott that it just wasn’t the same. It’s not like when Scott turned everyone around him was suddenly made of food to him. But it didn’t matter. He knew his best friend, and he knew that he wouldn’t give up on him regardless. He knew that he would always try to understand even if he simply couldn’t. Besides, there was still a part of Stiles that just desperately wanted to conceal some part of the monster that he’d become as much as he could. 

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles replied, and that was the end of it. After everything he was too tired to argue with Scott, and he knew it was pointless anyhow. 

After calming down a bit from the incident of attacking Scott, he started to become more aware of the light. Slowly, he turned around toward the direction of the window, only to be startled by how blinding the sun was. Involuntarily, he hissed, baring fangs, before using his arm to shield his eyes from the light briefly. He then rushed over to the window in a flash, shutting the curtain. 

He then turned back around to see Scott staring at him. 

“What?” Stiles asked. 

Scott clicked his tongue, trying to place the words. 

“It’s just…look, don’t take this the wrong way, but you are gonna have to try to act human before you can go back to school and everything,” Scott said, hoping he didn’t hit a sore spot for the other. 

Stiles nodded pensively. Again, he hadn’t really noticed his own inhuman behavior, he’d just done it. 

“Right, so no attacking people, no hissing at the sun, and no super speed?” Stiles asked, trying to remain lighthearted about the whole thing despite how much he secretly detested how deeply embedded his new vampiric instincts were into him. 

“And no fangs,” Scott added unhelpfully. 

“No fangs. Got it,” Stiles said. He hated his fangs anyway but decided that that wasn’t worth mentioning aloud. 

Following that conversation, much of the day was spent with Stiles both trying to act as normal as possible, trying not to react to all of the things that his new heightened senses picked up on. He also spent a lot of his energy trying his best not to bite his best friend, which became increasingly difficult as he grew hungrier but was still trying to ration the remaining blood bags. 

That was until he decided to rip the bandaid off and go to his dad’s house. Scott asked him about a million times if he was sure, but he decided that it was best to just get it over with and also to go while he knew his dad was still at work and therefore wouldn’t be home. 

Scott insisted on accompanying him, probably worried that he might lose control and attack someone on the way there. Either way, it was probably for the best as Stiles didn’t want to ask Scott, but he really didn’t want to go alone to what was probably the biggest reminder of the life he’d just lost. 

When he got there, it was as if there was a barrier preventing him from entering. He found himself frozen, staring at the door. He felt strange and out of place, knowing that the place he’d grown up in, the one that held so many memories, was no longer a home. 

He was brought back to the present by the feeling of a warm hand gently touching his shoulder. 

“You need a minute?” Scott asked. 

Stiles shook his head. 

“No, I’m good,” he replied, beginning to fish for his keys in his pockets. 

Once he got hold of them, he stepped toward the door before putting the key in the lock and twisting it. 

After shaking the trippy feeling he got from actually entering his old house, he began to gather the essentials: some clothes, his toothbrush, school books, etc. He carried them to the jeep in silence. 

It was when Stiles twisted his car key into the ignition and began to back out of the driveway that it felt official: the old Stiles was dead, and it was time to start a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the abrupt ending. If I'm being completely honest I️ actually hate this chapter. I️ feel like it's my worst chapter but I️ just couldn't stand to work on it any longer so here it is and I️ promise I️ will try and make the rest of the story less shitty. Also sorry for the general lack of Theo, you just gotta be patient with me and with the story. I️ promise that things will pick up!


	9. Human Leech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles returns to school.

While a part of Stiles had slightly looked forward to no longer being cooped up in the McCall house, he mostly dreaded returning to school. He knew that he couldn’t fake being sick forever, but he kind of wished that he could as the thought of going back made him feel sick anyhow. Scott had been helping Stiles work a bit on his control and while he had made some progress, as much as Stiles hated to admit it, Theo was right; Scott didn’t entirely understand. 

Stiles didn’t feel particularly resentful toward Scott or anything as he knew that his friend genuinely was trying his best. Besides, Stiles may have been partially to blame for not being as open as he should be with Scott in fear of scaring him or making him view the vampire differently. However, regardless of blame, Stiles still found himself feeling alone and misunderstood. 

He’d tried his best to prepare for that day at school, consuming extra blood as to avoid the risk of getting too hungry during the school day to be fully able to distinguish friends from food. 

Still, when he entered the building that morning, he was overwhelmed by both the smell of blood and the sound of thudding heartbeats all around him. Despite having had blood that morning, there was still that part of Stiles that now just perpetually craved more. Even when he’d fed from Theo, which was exponentially more satisfying than cold blood from a plastic bag, there was still the part of him that wanted to suck him dry and finish him off.

He exhaled, trying to find literally anything else to focus on. He tried to focus on the sounds of the surrounding chatter and footsteps rather than the hearts pumping fresh blood through warm bodies. He also tried to notice other smells rather than the blood. It was the same thing that he’d done with Scott and his mother, but he found it difficult as there were so many more people around. 

He was also taken aback by Lydia when she approached him. 

“Stiles! You’re back!” she exclaimed before promptly wrapping her arms around him. 

Rather than reciprocating, Stiles found himself feeling tense before proceeding to hold her at arm’s length. 

She already knew about the whole vampire thing, so Stiles was surprised to say the least by her action. He imagined the scenario of reuniting with his other friends and it involved a comfortable distance and a lot of awkward silence but definitely no hugging. 

Noticing something wrong, Lydia looked at him, puzzled. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. 

I️’m a bloodthirsty monster. That’s what’s wrong. 

Gently, Stiles released her arm that he was holding to keep her at arms length. 

“Nothing, nothing. I️ just ah….I️’m still working on - everything so hugging and all that probably isn’t the best idea right now,” he said, trying to find a way to explain it that wouldn’t freak her out so much. 

Lydia nodded, looking down at her feet for a second. 

“Oh, right, of course,” she said, awkwardly pushing a strand of hair back. She was clearly slightly upset by this, but Stiles chose not to comment on it. 

And, there it was, the awkwardness that Stiles had predicted. 

After a moment of silence, Stiles excused himself to his locker, using not wanting to be late to class as an excuse as if he actually cared. The only reason it actually might’ve mattered to him is because he didn’t want to draw any more attention to himself than absolutely necessary. 

The rest of the day went on fairly unremarkably if you discard the uncomfortable reunions with the pack. That was until Stiles stumbled across all of them gathered in the hallway. They were around the corner and he stopped abruptly, returning to where he was so they wouldn’t see him. 

“He’s been acting super weird,” he overheard Malia say. 

Of course they were talking about him. He had figured that by the fact that they were all gathered without him, but that confirmed his suspicions. 

“Hey, give him a break. He’s going through a tough time right now,” Kira replied. 

Lydia’s voice was the next one he heard. 

“I’m just worried about him. He’s being really distant.” 

“I️ know,” Scott agreed. “He’s been like that with me too. I️ wanna help him, but I️ feel like there’s stuff he’s not telling me.” 

At that, Stiles felt a little bit guilty. He had previously thought he had been doing a better job of pretending that everything was fine, but clearly he still needed to work on it. 

“So, what do we do?” Liam asked. 

“I don’t know,” Scott confessed. 

That only made the guilt worse. Even the true alpha had no idea what to do with Stiles. He found himself feeling more like a burden than anything else. 

Besides, it wasn’t like he wanted to be distant. Things were just different now. All of his friends wanted human Stiles back, but he wasn’t human Stiles anymore, and he was hyperaware of the fact that he was no longer human. He felt like there was a barrier between him and his friends and that he’d hurt them or scare them away if he crossed it. A part of him knew that it was irrational as they themselves were a rag-tag team of supernatural beings (Mason being the exception), but it was just different and he couldn’t expect them to understand. In fact, he didn’t want them to understand. He thought that if they did understand then they would only ever view him as a monster, as they probably should. 

He soon decided that he’d heard enough as he’d already had his feelings adequately hurt by his well intentioned friends. 

He headed back in the direction that he’d came from, only to run into Theo, who may have been the last person he wanted to see. 

“So, it’s true. He’s returned,” Theo mocked. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“What the fuck do you want, Theo?” he asked. 

Theo shrugged innocently. 

“I️ already told you: I️ want to help you,” he replied. 

“Yeah, okay, and since we both know that that’s bullshit, why don’t you go ahead tell me what you’re really up to?” Stiles asked. 

Theo sighed. 

“Is it really so impossible to you that I️ could do anything good without an ulterior motive?” Theo asked. 

Stiles nodded. 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Stiles said. 

“Fine,” Theo replied. “Just know that my offer still stands.” 

Theo then proceeded to walk past Stiles. 

Stiles wasn’t quite sure why, but he looked back to see Theo walking away with a little bit of longing. It was also a bit embarrassing as Theo also turned to look back at Stiles, and therefore noticed Stiles looking at him. Theo simply responded by smirking and winking before turning away, making Stiles feel like he was about to die a second time. 

Stiles managed to get through the rest of the afternoon without any major mishaps and even survived the uncomfortable car ride with Scott where Scott asked him questions about his day like he was an awkward dad trying to reconnect with his sun after finally gaining back visitation rights. 

For the most part, Stiles thought that he was doing pretty okay, and leaving him wondering how it happened. 

It was probably the fact that he had already gone through all of his remaining blood bags that morning in order to prevent losing control at school. Still regardless of the cause, his hunger got to the point where it was almost like he was in a trance. 

He didn’t see his best friend. He didn’t have a best friend. All that was there in the room was a warm body full of life. There was a rhythmic beating calling to him, beckoning him to feed. He was feral and starving and the other smelt delicious. 

Scott’s eyes widened when he saw the vampire flash his fangs, speeding up the rate at which his blood passed through his body. Stiles could literally smell his fear. It was sweet. It should’ve made Stiles feel sick, but it didn’t. Instead, it excited him as he knew that it would only make his prey taste even better. 

“Stiles-“ Scott began, cut off by the feeling of being pinned against the wall. 

Scott struggled, trying to wrench his wrists free from the other’s grip, but the vampire was too intent on feeding to let him go. 

Stiles hissed in hopes of sparking an extra bit of fear before sinking his fangs into the alpha’s neck and drinking the powerful life-force hungrily. He bit hard, causing the other to scream which Stiles was happy to hear. 

The werewolf continued to struggle but Stiles didn’t mind. In fact, he actually took a bit of vindictive pleasure in feeling the other fighting for the life that he was draining out of him. 

That was before Scott finally managed to get free, pushing his best friend off of him. 

Stiles hissed in protest, angry that his prey was able to overpower him and interrupt his meal. 

Scott then flashed his eyes red and exposed his own fangs. 

“Stiles!” he roared. 

Stiles blinked, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he became of aware of the damage he’d done. 

“Scott? Scott, I️- oh my god I️-,” Stiles rambled, too panicked to form a coherent sentence. 

Scott retracted his own fangs and allowed his eyes to turn brown again before stepping forward toward the vampire. 

“It’s okay,” he said, trying to stay calm unlike Stiles. 

Stiles shook his head rapidly. 

“No, no, no! This - none of this is okay!” Stiles shouted. 

Scott stepped forward and attempted to place a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. 

“Stiles-“ he began. 

Stiles aggressively flinched away from Scott. 

“Don’t touch me! Can’t see that I’m a monster!” Stiles yelled. 

“You didn’t mean to-“ Scott offered pathetically, but that didn’t seem to help a still panicked Stiles. 

“Oh my god, Scott. I️ could’ve…you could’ve,” he began, unable to utter the operative words. 

I️ could’ve killed you. You could’ve died. 

“I’m already healing. It’s okay,” Scott said. 

Stiles shook his head, quickly scanning the room around him. 

“I️-I️ gotta get outta here,” Stiles breathed. 

“Wait-“ Scott began, but before he could finish the vampire was already out of sight. 

Like wind, Stiles rushed to only person he could still go to: Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this chapter, then please leave a comment to let me know (it lets me know that you're still interested/want me to continue). If you're enjoying the story so far then I️ would greatly appreciate you clicking that kudos button. Don't forget to subscribe to stay up to date with the story!


	10. Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling desperate and out of options, Stiles goes to Theo for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I️ updated!

“I️ didn’t know where else to go,” Stiles admitted when confronted by Theo in the hallway of the bunker. 

Theo was standing there, arms folded with one eyebrow raised. He took in the blood staining the other’s face as well as the desperation in his eyes. 

Theo rolled his eyes, appearing more unamused than concerned.

“What did you do?” Theo asked, wondering if there was a mess left behind somewhere that he’d have to clean up.

Stiles sighed. He looked down at his own shaking hands. He felt the hitch in his breath before he spoke and a part of him feared that tears would follow, but he managed to keep it together enough to prevent that. 

“I hurt Scott,” Stiles confessed before looking back up at Theo. 

Much to his surprise, the chimera still appeared bored and as if he was waiting for something else. After a brief moment of silence, Theo spoke. 

“Wait, is that it?” Theo asked. 

Stiles’ eyes widened with surprised at the other’s words. He must’ve not heard him correctly. Or, he was simply being Theo. 

“You don’t get it. Scott’s my best friend!” Stiles explained. 

Theo shrugged. 

“Exactly. Is. Meaning he’s still alive. So, I don’t see what the big deal is,” Theo replied. 

Stiles released another pathetic, shaky breath. He managed to meet the other’s gaze and hold it. 

“I’m a monster,” Stiles uttered. 

Theo didn’t care to admit how much it pained him to see Stiles like this, or how much he hated the fact that this was the type of pain that he couldn’t take away. He wanted to come in closer and comfort the distressed vampire, but knew that that would be taking it too far. He had to restrain himself, reducing himself to an awkward stare. Besides, it wasn’t like he even knew how to comfort the other in the first place so he supposed that none of it mattered anyway. 

“You’re not,” was all Theo said, but his tone was different: softer, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Stiles. 

Theo cursed himself in his head for only saying two words. He felt so useless. 

Think of something to say, dumbass. 

Stiles looked at Theo, but remained silent. He didn’t believe him and it was written all over his face. 

“Look, if you really were a monster, you wouldn’t feel so guilty about what you did,” Theo explained. 

Seriously? You fucking idiot, that’s the best you can do? 

It was then that Theo changed the subject and suggested to get Stiles cleaned up. Practical solutions were definitely more up his alley than feelings. And so, they dealt with the practical. They got Stiles cleaned up and established where he’d sleep. When it got late, the two of them both turned in for the night. 

Neither of the two had a restful night. 

Stiles found it difficult to fall asleep, tossing and turning restlessly as he couldn’t seem to shut his mind up, until he finally just passed out from utter exhaustion. 

— 

Stiles entered his living room to see the back of a figure of a woman. His eyes widened with surprise, and he shook his head slowly. 

“Mom?” he asked. 

“Yes, Stiles?” she replied without turning around. 

With that, Stiles felt a tear roll down his cheek. 

“You’re alive,” he choked, his voice soft and filled with awe. 

Claudia shook her head. Slowly, she turned around, revealing that a large chunk of her throat was torn out and bloodied. 

“No, son. I’m dead. And it’s all your fault,” she said. 

Stiles stood there, practically paralyzed with fear as his mother’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, showing only the whites. She then went limp, falling to the ground. 

Immediately, Stiles rushed to her to side as she shook vigorously before ceasing to move, going entirely limp. Her eyes remained open, still revealing only scleras and blood vessels. 

Stiles vigorously shook his head. 

“No, no, no, wake up! Wake up!” he screamed, beginning to do compressions. 

“Stiles?” he heard, looking up at the sound of his name. 

His father was standing there, eyeing his son with horror. 

“Dad-“ Stiles began, but he was cut off before he could say anything else. 

“You killed your mother!” Noah screamed. 

Stiles shook his head. 

“No, no…I️-I️ didn’t. I️ swear I️-“ he stammered. 

Stiles’ dad shook his head, looking at his son with disgust. 

“Just look at you. You’re a monster!” he stated angrily through gritted teeth. 

That was when Stiles touched a hand to his mouth, realizing that his fangs were bared and his lips were stained with blood. 

“No, I️-I️ couldn’t’ve. I’m not…I️ didn’t,” he pleaded, unable to form a coherent sentence. 

The sheriff spoke once again, a wooden stake suddenly appearing in his hand. 

“You killed your mother,” he repeated. “Now I️ have to kill you!” 

— 

Theo awoke to the sound of screaming, immediately jolting upright. He then recognized the sound as Stiles, rushing to his side. 

Vigorously, he shook him awake, shouting his name. 

When the vampire opened his eyes, he still didn’t seem fully aware of his surroundings. As he pushed himself upwards, he was visibly shaking, making Theo even more worried. 

“Stiles, are you okay?” Theo asked. 

Stiles didn’t even respond. He didn’t even look directly at Theo, his gaze somewhere far away. His breaths were rapid and shallow, as if he were struggling to get enough air. He was hyperventilating. 

“Stiles, c’mon, calm down,” Theo commanded, mostly out of fear. He wasn’t quite sure what was happening but he knew that it wasn’t good. 

Stiles opened his mouth, appearing as if he were trying to say something but couldn’t. He then just shook his head rapidly, still hyperventilating as he clutched his chest. 

“Stiles, calm down. Breathe,” Theo said, raising his voice unintentionally. 

Stiles was trying, he really was, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t force his breathing to slow nor could he loosen the tightness in his chest. 

After a while of the vampire hyperventilating and unsuccessfully attempted to speak while the chimera yelled at him, he finally was able to regain some semblance of composure. 

Stiles shook his head slowly. 

“I️-I’m fine. I’m sorry, if I️ scared you,” he said sheepishly. 

“What the hell was that?” Theo asked. 

Stiles shook his head once again, trying to downplay his episode the best he could. 

“Nothing. It was nothing,” he answered quickly. 

Theo’s eyes widened.

“Nothing? That was not nothing,” Theo said. “What’s going on?” 

Stiles attempted to dodge the question once again, but Theo continued to demand answers. Eventually, Stiles simply lost his cool. 

“It was a panic attack, okay? I️ get panic attacks!” Stiles exclaimed. 

At those words, Theo visibly shrunk. Stiles picked up on something that he would’ve identified as guilt if it wasn’t Theo and he didn’t know better. 

“I️ didn’t know,” Theo utterly quietly. 

Stiles shrugged.

“Yeah, well know you do,” he replied bitterly. 

An awkward moment of silence passed as the words set in. Theo felt like a complete asshole while Stiles had to live with the fact that he’d actually just revealed one of the most intimate and personal details about himself to Theo Raeken of all people. 

“Look I️ can…I️ can leave, if you want,” Stiles suggested, breaking the silence. 

Theo sighed. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Where would you even go?” Theo replied. 

Stiles shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I️’ll figure it out,” Stiles offered. 

Theo shook his head. 

“There’s nothing to figure out, because you’re staying here,” he said. 

Stiles still didn’t budge, insisting on going. 

“I️ get it, okay? If the whole panic attack thing is too much then-“ 

“Stiles!” Theo interrupted. 

He cleared his throat, and the next time he spoke his tone was much softer. 

“Just stay. Please,” Theo said, staring deep into the others eyes. 

Stiles swallowed before nodding. 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I️ really hope you enjoyed this little bit of angst as well as the tiny bit of Steo. If you did, then please leave kudos and let me know in the comments. If you plan to continue reading, then don't forget to subscribe. See you next time!


	11. Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo tries to help Stiles move on after what happened with Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know it's been a minute since I️ updated. I️ hope you enjoy!

Theo didn’t know what was wrong with him. It had only been a couple of days since Stiles moved in, but so much had already changed. Stiles still seemed really shaken up about everything that had happened between him and Scott, and that bothered Theo for some weird reason. 

In all honesty, Theo had gotten to a point where he found it hard to even look at Stiles. Over the last few days, Stiles had gone from his usual pallor to a somehow even paler shade, making him appear sickly. He also seemed to have low energy, spending an unusual amount of time sleeping. Theo assumed this had something to do with the fact that the vampire had refused to feed since Scott. While he’d try to coax him, Theo wasn’t exactly sure the best way to approach the subject, until it got to the point where he decided that he’d officially had enough. 

That was how he found himself waking Stiles up forcefully. 

Stiles groaned, slowly opening his eyes and stretching his arms up. 

“What? What’s going on?” He inquired groggily. 

“Get your ass up. We’re going to school,” Theo said. 

Stiles pushed himself up into a standing position so he was at eye level with Theo before shaking his head. He sighed. 

“I’m not going,” he said, forcing himself to look Theo in the eyes so that his gaze wouldn’t fall to his neck instead. 

“Stiles…” Theo began. 

“It’s not safe. I️ could lose control just like I️ did with Scott,” Stiles interrupted, moving sideways as to create more distance between him and Theo. 

Theo sighed. 

“You can’t stay paranoid about that forever,” Theo said. 

“I️’m not paranoid! I’m trying to keep people safe!” Stiles exclaimed. 

Theo took a step toward Stiles. 

“And there’s no reason they wouldn’t be as long as you’re fed. So here,” the werewolf said, offering his wrist. 

Stiles breath was caught in his throat as he found his eyes moving down toward the other’s wrist and he mentally traced the veins that were so close to the skin. 

Stiles shook his head rapidly, taking a step back and putting out a hand in front of him to indicate to the other to stay back. 

“C’mon, you know I️ can’t. That was a one time thing,” Stiles said, mostly talking to Theo but also trying to convince himself not to give into the ever growing temptation right in front of him. 

Theo shrugged. 

“It doesn’t have to be,” he replied. 

“Yes, it does. Besides, it’s been too long since I️ last - I️ won’t be able to stop,” Stiles said, hoping that the other would finally just drop it. 

However, Theo was persistent, approaching slowly. His heartbeat was slightly elevated and he smelled kind of like fear but not entirely. It was a hint of fear, but Stiles could tell that Theo wasn’t afraid of him. If Stiles didn’t know any better, he would’ve identified it as the other being worried about him, but he knew it couldn’t be. 

“You need this, okay? I️ trust you,” Theo said, his voice lowered. 

With a trembling hand, Stiles gently grasped at Theo’s wrist and began to lift it up. As he began to bring the werewolf’s wrist up to his mouth, he paused. 

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked through fangs, giving Theo one last opportunity to escape. 

Theo nodded. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Do it,” Theo affirmed. 

With that, Stiles bit down, trying to be as gentle as he could. He didn’t know why he cared so much about whether or not he was hurting the other. He knew that it probably shouldn’t matter to him either way. 

However, when the taste of blood hit his tongue, he was able to stop overthinking so much, biting down harder and sucking blood faster, causing Theo to moan at the sensation. 

Stiles enjoyed the feeling of his teeth sinking into flesh as he drew warm blood and Theo liked the other biting into him and draining him. 

Theo’s muscles tensed before he exhaled and allowed himself to relax into the other. A relieved sigh escaped his lips as the vampire continued to feed on him. He felt more at peace knowing that at least for now, Stiles was going to be just fine. 

Stiles grasped at Theo’s arm with his other hand, firmly keeping him in place as he drank his fill. 

He listened the chimera’s heartbeat, remembering that the goal was to not kill him. When he heard Theo’s heart rate begin to slow down, he took a few more gulps of blood before forcing his mouth away. 

Absentmindedly, he licked away the spare droplets of blood from Theo’s wrist, not letting any of it go to waste. He then watched with slight disappointment the bite mark healed before locking eyes with the werewolf. To make sure that he was alright. 

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, fangs still present. 

Theo nodded. 

“Mmhmm,” he hummed. 

Stiles shook his head. 

“I️ shouldn’t’ve taken that much,” he concluded. In his defense, he was really hungry as he literally hadn’t eaten in days, but that was sort of his own fault so really just more gray area there. 

“Hey, I’m fine. Seriously. Are you okay? Did you get enough?” Theo asked. 

Stiles took a moment to answer, taken aback by the concern that seemed to have crept its way into Theo’s tone. 

Stiles nodded. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m good. That was…yeah,” he responded. 

Theo nodded before changing the subject. 

“Okay, well hurry up and get ready before we’re late,” he said. 

Ah, yes, school. Stiles had forgotten all about that. 

— 

Stiles knew that he could only avoid talking to Scott for so long. They hadn’t spoken to each other at all since Stiles had freaked out and run off to Theo, unless you count the texts from Scott that Stiles didn’t respond to. He felt guilty. It wasn’t like his best friend hadn’t been on his mind, it’s just that he didn’t know what to say. Scott had been so forgiving and, as messed up as it was, a part of Stiles actually wanted Scott to be mad at him. He felt like he didn’t deserve to be off the hook so easily. 

Of course it was just his luck that Scott was already waiting for him by his locker. He’d texted asking if he’d been in school that morning, but Stiles didn’t respond. 

“Hey,” Scott greeted. 

Stiles pressed his lips together, swallowing the lump in his throat before responding. 

“Hey…” he replied. 

“Are, are you okay? It’s just I’ve texted and-“ 

“I’m fine,” Stiles cut off. He really didn’t want to talk about his feelings at that point in time. He just wanted to get through the day with as little drama as possible. 

“Oh, okay,” Scott replied, dejected. He was trying to seem unaffected, but he looked and sounded like a kicked puppy and Stiles couldn’t help but feel bad. 

“I’ve just been worried,” Scott added earnestly, unintentionally piling on an extra layer of guilt. 

Stiles nodded. 

“I know. It’s just after what I️ happened, I️ just…look, man, I’m sorry. I’m just so sorry,” he said, not knowing what else there was to say. 

“It’s okay,” Scott replied. 

Stiles shook his head, the event replaying in his head. He remembered the smell of fear and blood permeating through the air and how much he’d relished in it. The mark where he’d bitten down had healed, but he could easily trace it with his eyes, recalling exactly where he’d torn him open. 

“It’s not okay,” Stiles said, a look of horror in his eyes. “If you hadn’t-“ he began before looking around and lowering his voice to a whisper. “If you hadn’t stopped me, I️ would’ve killed right there in your own home.” 

Scott wasn’t exactly sure what to say to that. After all, Stiles wasn’t exactly wrong about that. 

“Look, what could have been doesn’t matter. What does matter is that I️ am okay. I know that it’s hard, Stiles, but you are going to eventually have to find some way to forgive yourself,” Scott said. 

I️ don’t deserve forgiveness from anyone, Stiles thought to himself. 

Before Stiles could say anything, he was saved by the bell. 

“I️ gotta get to class,” Stiles said. 

“Stiles…” Scott began. 

“Catch ya later,” Stiles said before walking off. 

“Yeah, catch ya later,” Scott muttered quietly to himself before going off to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I️ included another bite scene. In case you haven't noticed, this is a very self indulgent fic so it also will not be the last bite scene. Just let me live. Also, sorry for the abrupt ending. I️ suck at endings and I️ just really wanted to get an update in today because I️ knew that if I️ didn't post today it would get put off even longer and I️ didn't want to do that so here you are. I️ hope you liked it anyway. Also the next chapter should be more interesting (hint hint wink wink) so stay tuned.


	12. Come & Get It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn when Theo tries to help Stiles work on controlling his bloodlust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Smut ahead! This chapter is basically just pwp, so if smut makes you uncomfortable, then feel free to just skip this chapter entirely.

It was agonizing. Stiles simply couldn’t take it anymore. He was supposed to be learning control, but it felt impossible. He managed to stay put when Theo clawed a long line along the inside of his arm, watching the crimson liquid trickle down and fighting all of the thoughts and urges that came from it. There was undeniable heat and passion that churned in his stomach along with the hunger. He didn’t know how much longer he could fight the want - the need when it was so much more than just bloodlust. 

So, it was when Theo continued testing by clawing a small incision on the side of his juicy, succulent neck that Stiles completely lost it and rushing to Theo with vampire speed. 

Surprised by this, Theo let out a feral growl, flashing his eyes at the vampire.

Stiles locked his eyes into Theo’s, still having yet to let go of his wrists that he had pinned against the wall. He then let out a low growl, feeling equally as animalistic as he was human. 

“You make it so hard to stay in control,” Stiles breathed. 

Both were breathing heavily, and it was punctuated by Theo’s loud rapid heartbeats. 

“Then lose control,” Theo whispered seductively. He knew he was supposed to say the opposite. He was supposed to be helping Stiles. Yet, there he was, so irresistible, and Theo just couldn’t help himself. He wanted Stiles. He needed him. 

Stiles shook his head, but still couldn’t force himself to let go. 

“I️ can’t,” he panted. “I️ don’t just want your blood. I️ want all of you.” 

Theo bit down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. With that, the vampire’s gaze went down to the bead of fresh blood, feeling tempted by the other in more ways than one. He knew that it would be wise to look away, but he couldn’t bring himself to. 

“Then take what you want,” Theo dared, the anticipation killing him. 

Theo was ready. He was ready to let the other have his way with him - to dominate him. He was the one who was always hungry for power, and yet he was willing to relinquish it all to the boy who was even hungrier for him. 

Stiles collided their lips together forcefully before licking the small bit of blood on Theo’s lip. He then slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth, causing the chimera to lean into him, chasing the vampire’s lips and tongue with his own. 

Stiles nipped at the other’s bottom lip, sucking on the open wound he created before moving the kisses down toward his jaw. He continued moving down, kissing and sucking at the skin on Theo’s neck. He then began to nip at the skin with blunted human teeth, enjoying how Theo began to moan as he teased. Stiles then pulled back for a second, allowing his fangs to extend before gently grazing them against the other’s neck, teasing some more. He could smell the anticipation and arousal from the werewolf, prompting him to make him wait for a few seconds more. 

Stiles then decided to satisfy the both of them, sinking his fangs in hard and fast causing the other to gasp before relaxing his muscles and moaning. 

It wasn’t long before Stiles pulled his fangs out, repeating the action and creating new bite marks in slightly different spots, making the other feel the sensation over and over. 

Slowly, Stiles dragged his tongue over the healing wounds, licking up the extra blood - tasting. He made a discontented noise as the wounds healed. He wanted the marks of where he’d sunk his teeth in to stay there. He wanted to mark Theo, leaving evidence for all of the world to know that the werewolf was his and only his. But, since he knew he couldn’t, he had to just make sure that Theo never forgot it. 

Feeling impatient and greedy, Stiles ripped the chimera’s shirt off, revealing his bare torso. 

“You owe me a shirt, asshole,” Theo muttered, but Stiles could tell that he was way too turned on to actually be mad. 

Instead of responding with words, the vampire kissed Theo once again. 

Reaching around the other’s back, Theo began to roll up Stiles shirt. Stiles put his arms up, allowing Theo to get it over his head before throwing it across the room. 

Now, both shirtless, they resumed making out, Stiles beginning to grind his prominent boner into Theo’s. 

Stiles then bit into Theo’s neck again, hard and fast, before feeding from him messily, allowing some of the blood to trickle down his body. 

Mouth still stained with blood, Stiles brought his lips up Theo’s ear. 

“You taste so good,” he whispered. 

He then proceeded to lick up some of the blood that stained Theo’s body, moving downward, dragging his tongue over toned abs before moving his fingers to the button on Theo’s jeans and undoing it. 

After he stripped Theo down completely and Theo did the same to him, Stiles took Theo in his arms and literally threw him on to the makeshift bed. 

Before Theo could even blink, Stiles was on top of him, meeting the chimera’s surprised gaze with his own hungry one. 

Stiles looked so irresistible, Theo couldn’t help but grab him by the neck and bring their lips together. Stiles met the physical contact with equal desire, kissing him back with equal want. 

Stiles left a trail of kissed down the other’s body before finding his mouth right above Theo’s cock.

Stiles lightly brushed his fangs over Theo’s hardened dick, causing Theo to gasp as his dick twitched. Stiles inhaled, drinking in the delicious smell of fear before laughing sadistically. He knew that the werewolf would make a fun toy. 

Stiles spread Theo’s legs apart slightly, sinking his teeth into the other’s inner thigh. Theo’s eyes widened at the sharp pain and he winced much to the vampire’s delight. He then sunk further into the bed, allowing himself to revel in the pleasure of Stiles feeding from such an intimate spot. Theo had enjoyed being bitten by Stiles before, but this was euphoric. 

As Stiles continued to suck, he allowed his fingers to wander to the other’s cock, gripping it in his hand. He began to stroke it, causing Theo to release a quiet moan. 

Stiles then pulled his fangs out from Theo. He smiled a fanged smile, practically high on the other’s life force. With his other hand, caressed the healing bloody wound before smearing the blood unto Theo’s dick. 

After retracting his fangs, Stiles dragged his tongue over the tip of the werewolf’s cock. He then began sucking at the tip, repeating this motion but going deeper each time until Theo was balls deep into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles continued to repeat the sucking motion, this time continuing to go faster before fully using his vamp speed, blowing the other hungrily in a frenzy. 

As the motion got faster, Theo’s moans got even louder. 

“Ah, fuck, fuck I’m gonna…” he said before being cut off by the feeling of a blissful orgasm. 

Stiles continued sucking, taking in swallow after swallow of cum. 

After Stiles released his mouth from Theo, he maneuvered himself so he was looking Theo in the eyes. He took a moment to just take in the beautiful sight in front of him: the werewolf was wide eyed, panting uncontrollably. 

Stiles smirked before kissing him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, okay so that was my first attempt at smut. I️ hope it wasn't too cringy. Especially as a woman who is primarily attracted to other women, I️ kinda didn't know what I️ was doing lol. Also sorry that this chapter was so short. Again, I don't know how to write smut and I️ didn't want to include any real plot points so that way people could just skip this chapter if they so desired. But if you actually did enjoy this clusterfuck then please let me know in the comments!


	13. I️ Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott confronts Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that summary was vague. I don't know. Just some brief bromance. Also I️ finally updated!

Things were awkward to say the least. Stiles didn’t exactly know where things stood with Theo. He was even more concerned with the startling fact that he’d realized: he was attracted to Theo Raeken. Of course he’d already kind of known this, but at this point there was absolutely no conceivable way that he could deny it. 

But engaging in sexual acts with your sort of enemy who’s now technically your roommate isn’t that weird, right? 

Yeah, he was fucked. 

The worst part of it all was that as much as he knew he shouldn’t’ve done it, he wasn’t so sure that he wouldn’t do it again if the opportunity presented itself. In fact, he wanted to do more with Theo. 

Still, there was that larger question that lingered. What, exactly, did Theo want with him? Theo had to have some ulterior motive: some personal gain in mind, and yet, Stiles just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Stiles decided that the best thing to do was just not bring it up and pretend it never happened. Yeah, that’s always a solid plan. 

He was running late for school that morning. Theo had already left without bothering to so much as wake him up. Stiles was sort of glad that he didn’t, though, as he felt like it would probably just make things even more awkward. 

As he got ready, he tried his best to just avoid thinking about it, but that proved to be rather difficult. Theo lingered in his mind during the drive there and throughout the day. It wasn’t until right before lunch when he was stopped in the hallway that those thoughts were finally interrupted. 

“We need to talk,” Scott announced. 

Stiles blinked, taken aback. If he wasn’t caught so off guard, he probably would’ve thought of some excuse as to why he couldn’t talk to Scott, but, instead, his mind went completely blank. 

“Scott I️-“ he started, hoping he would think of something, before being cut off by his best friend. 

“I️ mean it. Now,” Scott said sternly. 

Stiles was even more surprised by this. Scott didn’t even seem particularly angry or anything, just more forceful than he’d expected. 

So, Stiles simply nodded and followed Scott outside. 

The two of them walked in silence. When they were finally alone, Scott sniffed before crinkling his nose. 

“You smell like Theo,” he remarked. 

At that, Stiles felt a little bit embarrassed and really hoped that Scott wasn’t catching onto anything. Besides, what he’d done with Theo was a regrettable one time thing. 

Trying to play it off, Stiles shrugged. 

“Yeah, I don’t know. I️ guess it’s just because I’ve been staying with him. Is that what you wanted to talk about?” Stiles replied. 

Scott shook his head. 

“No. I’m worried about you,” Scott admitted. 

“I’m fine,” Stiles replied. 

At that, Scott gave Stiles a concerned look that let him know that he saw right through him. 

“That’s what you say when you’re not fine, but you don’t want people to worry about you,” Scott said. 

Stiles pressed his lips together into a thin line and shrugged. 

“What do you want from me, Scott?” Stiles asked. 

Scott knew that this was Stiles’ way of trying to push him away, but he wasn’t going to let him. Not this time. 

“I️ want you to talk to me. To let me be there for you,” Scott offered. 

Stiles sighed and shook his head, looking away from the werewolf. 

“I’m different now. I’m not…I’m not human anymore,” Stiles asserted. 

“Yeah, Stiles, I️ know that. And, in case you haven’t noticed, neither am I️. You act like I️ have no idea what it’s like to change, to become supernatural, but I️ do, because I️ went through it too. And when I️ did, you stuck by me. Even when I️ was a complete asshole to you, you never left my side. So, now, it’s my turn to return the favor. I’m not gonna let you push me away, okay? You’re my brother, and you’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Scott insisted. 

Stiles froze for a moment. He was not expecting that. He wiped his eyes, noticing how he’d begun to tear up a little bit before sniffling. 

“Sorry, was that too harsh?” Scott asked. 

Stiles quickly shook his head. 

“No, no, not at all. I️ just uh…I️ actually think I️ really needed that,” Stiles replied. 

Scott smiled before going in for a hug. This time, Stiles didn’t resist the physical contact, and it felt good. He hugged Scott back, melting into it and feeling the all encompassing warmth. 

“It’s good to have you back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that that chapter was so short. I️'m super busy at the moment and I️ just really wanted to get an update in.


	14. Safe & Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confusing encounter leaves Stiles with questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so as you can tell I️ had no idea how to summarize this chapter. I don't know man. Just read it ig

Everything was dark. Stiles couldn’t see a thing. He had no clue where he was or how he’d gotten there. 

“Hello?” he called out, only to hear his own voice echo. 

He began to take slow and careful steps forward, as he still could not see any of his surrounds. It was only a few steps in where he’d tripped over something and fallen. 

Once he was on the ground, everything lit up. Suddenly he could see. He got up, alarmed to see that the wall he was now facing was covered in blood. He gasped before turning around to see what he’d tripped over. 

A leg. He’d tripped over a leg of a dead body. However, that wasn’t even the most alarming thing. He recognized the body, bloodied with a gaping hole from where he’d been impaled. It was Donovan. 

Stiles felt his muscles tighten. When he looked up at the wall, there was a strange symbol drawn in blood. He shook his head and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

When he finally opened his eyes again, he was no longer in the room, but in the woods. 

“Stiles?” he heard a voice call out. It was Scott. 

Before Stiles could call back to his best friend, he found himself pinned to the ground. A girl who appeared to be in her late teens was the one holding him down. She smiled a fanged smile, her blond hair framing her face and her delicate features juxtaposing her overpowering strength and menacing expression. 

“Be patient, my dear, it’ll be time soon enough,” she whispered. 

“Time for what? Who are you?” Stiles asked. 

In a quick movement, the woman bit into her own wrist, drawing blood, before pressing it to Stiles mouth. 

Stiles closed his lips tightly. 

“Drink,” the woman commanded, and, for some reason, Stiles couldn’t help but do as he was told. 

“Stiles!” he heard Scott shout once again. 

The woman then removed her wrist from Stiles’ mouth. 

“Now, be still and don’t make a sound. You’ll remember this when the time is right,” she said. 

She then sharply bit down into Stiles neck, sucking blood. Everything within him felt frozen. He was left there paralyzed, unable to move, let alone fight back. He couldn’t even so much as scream. 

But, as quickly as the woman had attacked him, she was gone. He found that by the time she’d left without a trace, he’d regained control of his own limbs and was able to get off of the ground. 

“Stiles!” Scott shouted once more. 

Stiles, began walking, following the sound of the alpha’s voice. 

“Stiles!” 

As he got closer and closer, he saw a light. He then began to notice a door with mist surrounding it. 

“What the hell?” he muttered. 

Curious, he went toward the door before opening it, finding himself in what appeared to be a church. The pews were filled with people he knew and they were all dressed in black. At the front of the room was an open casket. He was at a funeral. 

At the podium next to casket was Scott. 

“Stiles was more than a friend to me. He was my brother,” Scott said through tears. 

Stiles shook his head. 

“Scott, I️’m right here!” he shouted from the back of the room, but no one seemed to notice. 

He began walking closer to the front of the room, stopping as he noticed a picture of himself with “Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Genim Stilinski” written above it. 

“I’m not dead!” he shouted, but no one even acknowledged his presence. It was like no one could see or hear him. 

“The old you had to die so the new you could be reborn,” a voice said from behind him. 

Slowly, he turned around to see the woman from the woods. She was now also dressed in all black, the look complete with gothic looking makeup. 

“What the hell is this?” he asked her. 

“A celebration of life,” she said with a wide grin on her face, fangs visible. 

Stiles shook his head. 

“Now, kill him,” she whispered, gesturing toward Stiles. 

Suddenly, Stiles felt it again: that lack of control when she commanded him. He felt his fangs elongate and suddenly he was rushing toward the front of the room, lunging at Scott. He grabbed the alpha and bit sharply into his neck, and now, he was visible. The people gasped and the gasps quickly turned into screams of horror, but this didn’t stop Stiles. He kept drinking until he heard a voice, above the screams and footsteps running away. 

“Stiles, stop! This isn’t you!” he shouted. 

Stiles turned around. 

“Theo,” Stiles uttered quietly. 

At this, the woman appeared angry. She rushed toward the chimera before plunging her hand into his chest, removing his heart. Stiles screamed as Theo’s body fell to the ground. 

She turned back to Stiles, smiling. 

“All you’ll ever do is rip his heart out anyway. I️ might as well just do it for you,” she said. 

At that remark, Stiles was fuming. He ran toward her at full vampire speed before taking her neck in one hand. He began to apply more pressure, and, surprisingly, she didn’t fight back. 

“Stiles…” she choked, but at that point, even the sound of her voice annoyed him, so he squeezed harder. Still, he wasn’t applying full strength. That would kill her too easily, too quickly. He wanted her to suffer. 

“Stiles…wake…up,” she choked. 

Suddenly, Stiles was no longer in the church, but in the bunker, hand grasping at Theo’s neck. 

Shocked, Stiles let go, before being hit with an all encompassing feeling that something terrible was going to happen. 

He stumbled backward, breathing heavily. 

“Stiles? Stiles, are you alright?” Theo asked. 

Stiles didn’t respond, and Theo noticed that he was beginning to hyperventilate. He was having another panic attack. 

Theo approached Stiles slowly, gently taking him in his arms. 

“Stiles, it’s okay. You’re having a panic attack, but it will pass. You’re going to be okay,” Theo reassured, his tone even. 

“I know you’re scared, but it’s okay. You’re safe. I’ve got you,” he said, continuing to reassure the vampire. 

Theo could feel the other trembling in his arms. 

“You can get through this. Just stay in the present. Okay, breathe with me. I’m gonna count to ten, okay? Inhale,” Theo said. 

He began to count to ten, but Stiles struggled to slow his breathing down too much. 

“I️-I️ can’t,” Stiles said. He was verbal again. That at the very least was a good sign. 

“Yes, you can. Just try again. You got this,” Theo said. 

He counted again, and after a few times Stiles was able to breathe with his counting. He inhaled, breathing in Theo’s scent, which helped him to feel calm. 

Theo sighed in relief. He had been monitoring the other’s chemo signals and could tell that he was starting to calm down.

Even when felt grounded once again, he took a little more time in Theo’s arms, just inhaling in his scent and enjoying the way that the chimera made him feel safe. 

“I️-I️ think I’m good,” Stiles finally said. 

Theo nodded, letting go of the other. Gently, he then placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Do you need anything?” Theo asked, eyes looking directly into Stiles’. 

Stiles shook his head. 

“No. I’m sorry,” he said. 

Theo shook his head. 

“You don’t need to apologize. It’s okay,” Theo uttered softly, his tone sincere. It was a side of Theo that Stiles had never really seen and, frankly, Stiles didn’t know he had. 

Stiles nodded slowly, trying to process what had just happened - how Theo had just taken care of him. 

“Thanks for that, by the way,” Stiles said. 

Theo made a dismissive hand gesture. 

“It was nothing, really. Just what I️ learned from the internet,” he said. 

Stiles looked at him, surprised. Theo didn’t seem like the type who would follow positivity accounts on instagram or anything like that, so he must’ve actively sought out the information. 

“When was this?” Stiles asked. 

“That night when I️ witnessed you having a panic attack for the first time. I️ didn’t handle it too well so I️ just googled what to do in case it happened again,” Theo admitted. 

Stiles exhaled. There was a bit of tension between the two. Without saying it, Theo had just admitted that he cared about Stiles. The two didn’t know how to be this vulnerable with each other. 

“Well, uh, thanks. It actually means a lot,” Stiles said. 

Theo shrugged, trying to downplay the whole thing. 

“It’s not a big deal. I️ couldn’t sleep anyway,” he said. It was true: Theo couldn’t sleep. He was too worried about Stiles. 

Stiles nodded. 

“Sorry again, for uh…choking you,” Stiles said, deciding that that was someone a less awkward subject to bring up. 

Theo chuckled a bit at this. 

“It’s fine. If you’re into that sorta thing, you can just say so,” Theo teased, winking. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. And there was the asshole that was growing on him more than he cared to admit. 

“I️ take everything back. You’re the worst,” Stiles replied. 

Theo laughed a bit more. 

“Well, must’ve been a pretty crazy dream you were having,” Theo said. 

“Yeah…” Stiles said before trailing off, his expression growing blank. He suddenly remembered. When he was at his own funeral, his full name was written.

“Is everything okay?” Theo asked. 

“In my dream, there was something with my name on it,” Stiles said. 

Theo shook his head slowly in confusion. 

“So?” he asked. 

“So, I️ could read my name,” Stiles said. 

“Yeah, most people can read their names, Stiles,” Theo replied, still confused. 

Stiles shook his head. 

“Not in dreams. You can’t read in dreams,” he stated. 

Theo blinked, taken aback slightly. 

“Okay, so then what does that mean?” Theo asked. 

“I️ don’t know,” Stiles said, but he was beginning to fear that it was more than just a dream, and that it all had to do with that nagging feeling that something terrible was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I️ hope you liked that! If you did, please leave a comment so that I know you actually want me to continue with this story. If you're enjoying the story overall, please leave kudos so I️ can feel validated. Lastly, if you wanna keep reading, don't forget to subscribe so you can stay up to date. Stay healthy and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> I️ hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please leave kudos. If you want me to continue writing this, then please let me know by commenting. Finally, if you want to continuing reading, then don't forget to subscribe so you can stay up to date with the story.


End file.
